This invention relates to a governor mechanism for a vertical V-type engine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for coupling the speed responsive element to the throttle valve in such an engne.
V-type engines or engines with the cylinder banks disposed to an angle to each other are utilized in a wide variety of applications. For example, such engines are frequently used to power small garden tractors. In such applications, the engine is positioned with the cylinder banks extending horizontally and the output shaft being rotatable about a vertical axis. In many applications like this, it is desirable to insure that the engine runs at a constant speed and a governor mechanism is provided for this purpose.
Normally, the governor mechanism includes a speed responsive element that is driven by the engine output shaft and which operates a throttle valve of the engine through a linkage system so as to maintain constant engine speed. The throttle valve is generally positioned at the opposite end of the cylinder banks from the area where the speed responsive element is positioned. As a result, the linkage system must extend outside of the engine and for a substantial distance. This gives rise to a rather bulky construction which has obvious disadvantages.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact governor mechanism for an engine having angularly disposed cylinder banks.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and compact linkage system for an engine having angularly disposed cylinder banks.